Dr Love
by SarahWuzHere
Summary: A series of one-shots about Reid and his girlfriend Ally. Reid/OFC *New Summary*
1. Chapter 1

Considering its Valentine's Day, I decided to do a short one-shot about Reid's love-life =] But it sucks that his love-life is non-existent in the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. For if I did, Reid would probably be the father of Henry.

Dr. Love

Valentine's Day would usually be the same for Spencer every year, but not this year.

This year he had a beautiful girlfriend-which nobody in the team knew about.

Entering the bullpen, he immediately spotted the roses and bag of coffee on his desk. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was from.

"Reid, who sent you flowers?" Prentiss asked, trying to be too snoopy.

"Yeah kid, got a secret admirer?" Morgan added.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't read the card. I know perfectly well who the flowers are from." Reid told them, smugly.

"How come you never thought of that, Chocolate Thunder?" Garcia wondered about Morgan.

"I didn't want to invade his privacy?" Morgan tried. JJ hit him on the back of the head.

"Nice try, Derek." JJ said.

While this event was going on, Reid looked at the card from his girlfriend. He grinned seeing how she said she would be coming to pick him up from work that evening.

"What's up with Reid? He looks like he just passed gas." Rossi noticed.

"What? No, I didn't. I'm smiling because you all will get to meet the person who sent these flowers tonight. She's coming when I get off work" Reid answered.

"I'll go get a goodie basket ready for when I meet her!" Garcia told the team before hopping off Morgan's desk and walking to her office.

The team all tried to make the day go faster so they could meet Reid's "Lover Friend" Morgan liked to call her.

CM~CM~CM

"She's in the building." Reid announced to the team who was gathered around his desk. "But I'm beginning to wonder why you guys all seem to think I was kidding."

"Because of you non love-life," Morgan told him, earning himself a smack in the arm.

"Here's the elevator!" Prentiss said, excitedly. A stunning blonde walked off the elevator and over to the team. She wore a short red retro dress and silver pumps.

"Guys, this is Alandria Carlen. Ally, this is the team." Reid introduced everyone. The team was in shock that this was Reid's girlfriend.

"Hello. Spencer has told me such about you." Ally said shaking Hotch's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Carlen. I wish I could say the same about you." Hotch told her.

After a few brief conversations, Ally turned to Reid.

"You ready to go, Spencer? I don't mean to be rude but we do have reservations." Ally reminded him.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag. See you tomorrow guys." Reid replied.

The team stared as they walked away. Was that just a dream?

"Way to go, Dr. Love!" Garcia exclaimed.

A/N: Sorry it's short! I hope you liked it!


	2. Author's Note, Sorry :

Author's Note.

I'm so, so sorry that this isn't an update. Just a note giving you a notice on where I'm at on this story. I would have updated sooner but I was sick everyday this week except for Monday.

So Dr. Love was supposed to be a one-shot but I am currently thinking about either starting it over OR making it a series of one-shots about Reid and his girlfriend Alandria "Ally" Carlen. That, however, is a choice that will take a day or two or decide. Feedback from you readers may also help.

But thank you so much for reading Dr. Love and adding it to your favorites, story alert, comments, etc.

Again, sorry this was just an author's note!

-Sarah


	3. Snow Day

So I haven't updated in a while, I know. But I think I have a pretty good excuse. I was sick and insanely busy. Not to mention that I live in Ohio so we got a bunch of snow and I was sitting in front of the fireplace insert that my family had. Let's put it this way: Snow is something I hate with a passion. And yet I'm forced to live in state with bi-polar weather that snows more than anything…

Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Dr. Love Chapter Two: Snow Day

Today was a very rare day to the BAU team. It was a day off. They each had their own plans; Morgan was planning on sleeping in as long as possible. Hotch was going to rent some movies and watch them with his son, Jack. Garcia was making dinner for Kevin. Rossi decided that he should probably be working on his book. Prentiss and JJ were going to meet up for a spa day and then Prentiss was going to watch Henry while JJ and Will went out.

Reid, on the other hand, had no idea of what to do today. His girlfriend, Ally, was in New York visiting her parents. But that quickly changed. He woke up to a familiar voice singing to the radio. Then he noticed the smell, _pancakes?_ He thought

"Well good morning, sleepy head." Ally called out once she heard Spencer's footsteps.

"Ally cat? What are you doing home?" Spencer asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I got back early this morning and I couldn't sleep so I decided that I was going to make breakfast for my main man." She told him.

"That reminds me, I have a surprise!" Reid grinned

"Oh! Let me guess! You're going to take a week off and it's going to be just us but then we're just going to a science fiction convention!" Ally teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ha, you wish. Nope, but I have the day off." Reid informed her.

"Really? You're not pulling my leg, are you? Because that would just be mean." She reminded him.

"No, I am not pulling your leg. I really do have the day off." He replied, smugly. "But I'm not sure what we should do."

Ally turned to him, smirking. "I'm sure I could think of a few things…"

"But you just got back and I'm hungry" Reid said, knowing what she meant.

"No, you goof. Not that, something completely different." Ally quickly backtracked. "Hurry up and eat your pancakes while I go get ready."

**Snow Day—Dr. Love**

The team-minus Reid-were all going to go out to breakfast together. Morgan had invited Reid to come but the young agent declined the offer. So being the close family that they are, they decided that they would take some French toast and coffee to Reid at his apartment.

"Daddy, look at those two grown ups playing in the snow!" Jack exclaimed pointing to a couple. The man was throwing snowballs at the woman until she managed to trip him and he fell down, grabbing her legs and bringing her tumbling down. They both rolled down the small hill and lay on their backs laughing.

Then is dawned on Prentiss, "Hey, isn't that Reid and Ally?" she wondered.

"Wait, yeah it is!" Morgan announced, looking closer at the pair.

"Spence!" JJ yelled out. Reid looked up, still laughing. He struggled to his feet before pulling Ally up.

"Hey guys!" Reid called back. He and Ally made their way over, of course not without throwing some snowballs at each other. "What are you all doing here?" He added.

"Oh, we decided to give Dr. Love some breakfast." Garcia told him, grinning.

Reid blushed, much to everyone's amusement.

"Spencer you're such a blusher." Ally noted, smiling.

"I'm sorry?" Reid joked.

"And you're a tad bit clumsy, bit we still love you. However, I have wanted to do this ever since you made me fall down." Ally said, stooping down to the ground and making a large snowball and throwing it square in his face. They all burst out laughing, except Reid who was contemplating what his revenge was going to be.

After a few moments he lunged at Ally, both giggling, and they once again went tumbling to the ground.

A/N: Well? What did you think? I got this idea after I went sledding with my friends. I guess a random story can pop up anytime. Next chapter should be up soonish. It's going to be about a few surprises. =]

-Sarah


	4. Surprises are Good

A/N: Hello all! I'm very aware that I haven't updated in a while but things at my house have been…unique to say the least. So this chapter is about Reid and Ally getting some, eh, surprises =]

Disclaimer: I don not own Criminal Minds. But I do in my dreams! Literally…

Surprises Are Good

Ally Carlen was not one to be nervous. She performed in the theater and was raised to do what has to be done. But today, she was terrified. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, nervously tapping her foot. Spencer would be home soon and she had no idea how he would respond.

"Ally? I'm home!" Spencer called out. She clumsily stood up and raced out to the kitchen.

"Are you ok? You seem hyped up." Spencer observed.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot to make dinner." She lied.

"Ok. Hey, why don't we go for a walk? We can get some take-out. And it's a really nice day out." He suggested.

"Sure. Just let me go to the bathroom and we can head out." She walked to bathroom and nearly tripped over her own feet when entering the bathroom. She picked up the drug store pregnancy test. A little pink plus sign looked back at her. Positive.

Despite being overwhelmingly happy, she had no idea how to tell Spencer. I mean, yes they wanted to have kids but he was scared that an innocent child would inherit his mother's disease.

"You coming?" Spencer asked from the bedroom. Ally opened the door and smiled a little bit.

"Let me grab my jacket." Ally told him

They decided to take the long way to the Chinese place so they went right through a park. Ally had made up her mind to tell him when they were walking so she casually walked over to a swing set. Reid raised his eyebrow but followed her.

"Ally, why are we sitting on swings?" Reid asked.

"Because there is something I need to tell you." She admitted.

"Really? I have some news for you as well." Reid smiled.

"You can go first." She offered. He slid down to one knee (which was not so easy to do considering he got shot last year.) and took out a small velvet box. "Spence" she whispered.

"Working for the BAU has really put things in perspective for me. And as cliché as it sounds, I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?" He hoped. They had been dating for about a year and a half and he thought that it was the right time.

"Absolutely!" She squealed, tears welling up in her eyes. He pulled her into a tight kiss and then remembered she had something to tell him.

"So what were you going to tell me?" he wondered, kissing her forehead.

"I'm pregnant." She muttered. He pulled back abruptly. His eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"We're going to have a baby Reid!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Best day ever!" Reid declared.

The next day Reid walked into the BAU with the biggest grin on his face. No matter what anyone would tell him that day, he was beyond happy.

"Good morning." He greeted Morgan.

"Screw 'good morning', it looks like someone had a good night!" Morgan noted.

"Morgan, you're such a pervert!" Prentiss said.

"What? I'm just pointing it out!" He defended himself. Reid just sat there watching his teammate bicker. His son or daughter would have plenty of aunts and uncles, that he was sure of.


	5. All Because of Morgan

Hello there! So it's been a while since I've updated. Well in my defense, my brother and sister-in-law came to visit me, and then I had to babysit my little niece so that kept me busy. Not to mention that school has been killing me….

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds. I guess I'll just have to keep wishing and dreaming…

All Because of Morgan

After four days in the hot humid weather of Texas, Reid wanted nothing more to go home and see Ally. But returning to the BAU bullpen he saw his fiancé sitting on his desk.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, remembering that it was four in the morning.

"Garcia told me that you guys were coming home so I thought that I would surprise you. Don't worry I got plenty of sleep today. I took a nap." She informed him, smiling.

"Oh yeah, didn't you I have that doctor's appointment? I really wish I could have come." He said.

"And that's exactly why I wanted to surprise you. I know we haven't told the team yet but I could not wait to give this to you!" She explained, holding up an ultrasound picture.

"She's beautiful." He breathed. "Wait, is it a she? Could they tell? I mean after all you're only about three months along."

"They could tell using amniocentesis but I decided to wait till you were with me." She answered.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents." Reid whispered.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

"Once we tell the team, I am going to frame this and put it on my desk." He announce proudly.

"Tell the team what?" Morgan wondered, peeking over Reid's shoulder to see the picture. "Is that what I think it is?" he grinned.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Ally replied.

"That's an ultrasound picture." Morgan looked like a little kid in a candy shop. "You're pregnant!"

"What? Did I just hear that my Junior Mint has fathered a Mini- Junior Mint?" Garcia asked, running over.

"Did I hear that right? Ally's pregnant?" Emily asked, also coming over. Ally giggled while Reid groaned.

"Have everybody meet in the conference room." Reid gave in.

CMisLifeisCM

"What's this I hear about a tiny little genius that will be wandering around?" Rossi questioned, walking in.

"Is everyone here?" Ally did a head count and saw that the whole team.

"We were going to wait to tell you. But, because Morgan likes to snoop around we thought we'd tell you before he does." Reid started.

"Hey, I'm insulted!" Morgan objected.

"Sit down before I give you extra paperwork." Hotch stated. Morgan quickly returned to his seat.

"Thank you Morgan, for your kind interruption. Ally's two and a half months pregnant." Reid dropped the bomb. They all stared at him for a few seconds before grinning.

"You should name the kid after me." Morgan joked.

"Ha, you wish." Ally kidded.

After many congratulations and hugs, the young couple went home.

"Not exactly the way I wanted your team to find out, but it works." Ally told Spencer.

"Blame Morgan. They all found out because of him.

A/N: In all honesty, I could see Morgan tell someone to name their kid after him, but only in a joking matter.

So I'm debating. You guys might hate me for what I'm debating about but it's only just a thought. I'm thinking that in one chapter, Ally miscarries. I, personally, have witnessed the effect on a person who miscarried and would not wish it on anyone. But I might just have it happen for the story. You can voice your thoughts in the reviews!

Also, I am thinking about writing either an NCIS story or a Bones story, maybe both. I have so many ideas in my head….

Love, Sarah.


	6. Fathers and Sons

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. But in my defense my computer decided to crash and then I had to babysit, which was interesting because I think no longer want five kids, maybe only two or three.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Criminal Minds and if I did then I would probably be the happiest person on the planet.

Fathers and Sons

Spencer Reid, though being held hostage multiple times and kidnapped, felt like his knees were going to buckle beneath him. He and Ally were heading back to the examination room of Ally's doctor. And all he could think of was what if something was wrong with the baby.

"Spence? Are you ok?" Ally's voice drew him back to reality.

"What was that? Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous." He replied. Ally grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, so am I." she told him.

After going through all the basic questions during a monthly checkup, Spencer and Ally were given the choice of finding out the sex of the baby.

"I think we should go for it, besides we really do need to pick out a color for the nursery." Ally said, looking intently at Reid.

"I agree." He answered simply. His nervousness intensified as the ultrasound picture showed up on the screen.

"Well look there, it seems you two have a healthy baby boy!" The doctor grinned.

"Nathaniel Jason Reid." Ally whispered, tearing up. She looked at Reid, who was grinning like a dork.

"We're having a little boy." He said, excitedly. Ally smiled and hugged him, and by then both parents were crying.

"I can't believe it. This is amazing." She whispered in his ear.

"We'll have to tell Garcia so she'll know what color clothes to buy." He joked.

"Can you imagine Morgan teaching him how to play sports? And you'll be teaching him about chess and just life in general." She mused, pulling back.

"I just hope he's not as intelligent as me." Reid worried.

"Sorry Doc, I can't tell you if he's going to have an IQ like yours or not. I'm just his mom." Ally kidded.

"I'll get you two pictures of the little tyke and I'll be right back." Ally's doctor exited.

CMisLifeisCM

Getting out of the doctor's office, they decided to call each member of the team and Reid got lucky enough to get to call Garcia.

"Speak or forever hold your peace, Trouble Magnet." She answered.

"Hi Garcia, we just got news about the baby." He told her, trying not to give anything away.

"Oh, goodie! What's the news? Is the little angel a little guy or a little lady?" she asked.

"He's a he." Spencer replied, awaiting the reaction of Penelope.

"We're having a little Derek!" She cried, squealing.

"Ally and I are not naming him Derek, I don't care what Morgan says." Reid announced.

"He's going to be offended. Ally's going to be such a good mom! And you, White Chocolate Doctor! You're going to be an awesome-"

"Dad?" Reid interrupted, spotting a familiar face along the streets.

"Geez Reid, I know that was an obvious thing there, but you really didn't have to interrupt me." Garcia joked.

"What? Garcia, I'm going to have to call you back." He said as he noticed his father walking towards him and Ally.

"Wait, did you mean that _your _dad is there?" Garcia asked, only to be unheard and hung up on.

"What's going on?" Ally wondered, staring at Reid.

"Spencer, hi." William Reid said when he reached them.

"Uh, hi Dad. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked stiffly.

"I was in town on work and I was going on a coffee run." He responded. Noticing the tension, Ally cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry, Dad this is my fiancé Ally. Ally this is my father, William Reid." Spencer said.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Ally said, shaking William's hand.

"You too, though I've heard nothing about you." William smiled.

"We haven't exactly talked since the last time I was in Vegas." Spencer acknowledged.

"That's very true. Listen, I have to hurry up and get back to work but maybe we could catch up some time?" William suggested.

"That'd be lovely. You could have dinner at our place." Ally told him. William looked at Spencer, looking for approval.

"You should." Spencer agreed, nodding.

"I'll call you some time before I leave. I really should be getting back to work. Talk to you later?" William hoped.

"Sure, we'll figure out dinner plans." Spencer said, enthusiastically. He and Ally watched the older Reid walk away.

"You ok, babe?" Ally asked.

"I'm never going to abandon my son." Reid stated, putting his sunglasses on.

A/N: So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it more then I did typing it (I can never find the right words to say in a story).

And just so you know, Ally will not miscarry!

The next chapter should be up within the next week! Unless my computer decides to hate me again…

Love, Sarah


	7. Just a Couple of Rebels

WOW! I haven't updated Dr. Love in a while. But in my defense, I've written two new stories! You should check them out. They're pretty nifty. Oh, and brownie points to all the beautiful people have stuck with this crazy story of mine. You all are wonderful! As are all the other people who have read my other stories.

Disclaimer: Though time has passed since updating this story, I still don't own Criminal Minds.

Just a Couple of Rebels

Reid and Ally were walking up the stairs of Bennington Sanitarium when Reid got a text from Hotch telling them to be back tomorrow. Reid sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"We have to be back tomorrow." Reid stated.

"Then we don't have much time. Let's go in. I'm dying to meet your mom." Ally told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just because she's something that has molded you into being who you are." Ally said, avoiding eye contact.

"Suck up. You just want to meet her so you can hear all the embarrassing stories from when I was a kid." Reid observed.

"That might have something to do with it as well." Ally laughed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Reid said before walking in.

Once inside the building, it wasn't too hard for Spencer to see her. She was in her typical spot by the window, reading as usual.

"Is that her?" Ally asked, pointing to Mrs. Reid.

"Yes, that's her."

"She's pretty." Ally noted. Reid laughed earning a few looks from some of the doctors.

"She is. I'll go talk to her for a few minutes and then you come over. I'm not sure how she'll take to meeting you. I mean I've written her about you but I never told her about us coming to visit." Reid told her.

"That was the whole idea." Ally reminded him. "Now go! I want to meet her." She added, laughing. Spencer quietly approached his mother. She was reading one of the books he had gotten her.

"Hi Mom." Spencer said, sitting down next to her.

"Spencer? This is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Diana wondered "Are you in town for work?"

"No actually. I just came to visit you." He replied.

"What a sweet boy. You should quit your job. It's making you too thin. And you look very tired." She observed. Reid grinned. His mom may be in a mental hospital but she still made sure he was taking care of himself.

"Surprisingly I've gained weight." He responded. Diana gently grabbed his cheeks and turned his head from side to side.

"You have. It's probably from all of the holidays." Diana said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, Mom, there's someone I want you to meet. Do you remember the woman I wrote you about?" Reid hoped.

"Ally. Yes, you started writing me about her a while ago." She remembered.

"Well, she's here, Mom. She came with me to see." Reid smiled, motioning for Ally to join them.

"Hi Mrs. Reid." Ally said gingerly.

"You must be Ally. Hello." Diana replied.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Spencer's told me a lot about you." Ally told her.

"He has also told me things about you. I'm glad to meet you." Diana smiled at Ally making Ally smile back. Reid grinned as well, knowing that they were getting along.

/Criminal Minds kicks butt!/

An hour and a half or so later, Spencer and Ally were walking down one of the many streets in Vegas.

"It sucks that we have to go back tomorrow. We just got her last night." Ally stated.

"And here I was looking forward to a week worth of vacation. Guess I was wrong." Reid sighed.

"We only have tonight left so I think we should do something crazy!" Ally proposed.

"What exactly would we do? You can't drink because you're pregnant and I don't think any casino will let me play more then five games because I win every time." Reid said.

"We should get married!" Ally suggested suddenly.

"But I thought that you wanted the big princess wedding." Reid reminded her.

"I don't care what kind of a wedding we have. I just want to marry you. Besides if we wait till our original date then I'll be eight months pregnant and won't be able to fit in my dress. And look on the bright side: it'll give us time to get used to the married life before Nathan is born." Ally defended her idea.

"Those are all good points but Garcia would have my head if we eloped." Reid shuttered.

"So let her be upset. Wouldn't it be nice to get married by ourselves? No family issues or having to deal with all the little details…" Ally trailed off before kissing Spencer deeply. Spencer pulled back and smiled.

"You know I never stand a chance when you kiss me like that." Reid said.

"And that is exactly why I kissed you like that. So are you game?" Ally asked. Reid looked at her for a moment.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Reid gave in before calling a taxi over.

/Criminal Minds is my favorite =]/

When they got to the chapel the priest was just finishing up marrying a couple so Reid and Ally only had a few minutes to get ready. Reid already had his mother's ring in his pocket and Ally had her great-grandfather's ring in her bag. While they were packing she had this feeling they were going to do something crazy so she threw in the ring.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Ally whispered to herself. Along the way to the chapel she and Reid had stopped at a wedding dress shop so there she stood, in a beautiful white wedding dress while Reid was in khakis and a dress shirt. The thought made her laugh a little.

"Ms. Carlen? It's time." An employee announced. Ally took a deep breath. She was so excited for this moment and it had finally come.

Reid stood by the priest, who had taken of his Elvis costume, waiting for Ally to walk down the isle. When she finally came, he held his breath. He had waited so long to marry her that he felt like jumping up and down in pure glee.

After the vows and the whole thing the priest announced it was time for the happily married couple to kiss. Ally threw her arms around Spencer's neck and kissed him passionately until the priest cleared his throat. Both Reids laughed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid." Spencer and Ally broke out in smiles.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing you be called Mrs. Reid." Spencer stated before kissing Ally again.

A/N: So there you have it! They got married! Whoo-hoo! The next chapter to this story and the next chapter to "And It Shall Go On" should be up by Sunday, depending on how the next few days go.

Reviews make me smile!  
Love, Sarah


	8. We're Done For

Man, I have been like an updating MACHINE this week! And I have loved it. I guess that having the week off has been great for getting things done. However, I am still working on getting new jeans….

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Though if I did, I'm pretty darn sure I'd be the happiest person on the planet!

We're Done For

The day after this crazy vacation in Vegas, Reid walked into the BAU feeling giddy that he had his own little secret. But he knew that if Garcia found out, he and Ally would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Hey Pretty Boy, how was Vegas?" Morgan asked, noticing Reid walking in.

"It was fun. Ally and my mom got along really well."

"I would ask if you did anything crazy but this is you we're talking about." Morgan laughed. Reid smiled. Morgan would flip if he knew Reid eloped.

"Do we have a case?" Reid wondered, trying to change the subject.

"No, we just have a bunch of paperwork." Prentiss informed them, walking up to her desk.

"Don't slip me any of your files!" Reid joked, chuckling. "I need coffee." He walked off.

"Is it just me, or does he seem different?" Prentiss observed.

"No, I see it too. Something is definitely up. Let's go ask Garcia if she kind find anything out about their vacation." Morgan suggested.

"Should we really invade his privacy like that?" Prentiss said.

"It's our job to get all up in his business." Morgan stated before slipping a few files in Reid's own stack of files.

"Morgan, I don't feel right about this." Garcia debated.

"C'mon Baby Girl, don't you want to protect him and make sure he didn't get into any kind of trouble?" Morgan pleaded. Garcia thought this over for a moment, before finally standing up.

"I won't do it!" she announced. "It's just not right to stalk my little genius!"

"Technically it's not stalking! You just want to see what he did in Vegas." Morgan begged. Prentiss smirked, wondering if she should take a picture of Morgan begging Garcia.

"I do not! You do! If you want to know so bad, just go ask him. I'll even come with you because it sounds like my Baby Angel is keeping a secret. And you two know I can't stand secrets!" Garcia reminded them before leading the way to the break room.

Reid stood stirring his coffee and whistling until he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned to find Garcia, Morgan, and Prentiss all staring at him with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Can I help you?' He asked nervously. If they had found out about his secret, there was no doubt in his mind they would be mad.

"So, Reid, what happened in Vegas?" Prentiss wondered, coming up beside him.

"Did you get arrested or something?" Garcia guessed.

"And what's with all the smiles and good moods?" Morgan added. Before he knew it, Reid was being cornered by his co-workers.

"Guys? What are you doing to Reid?" JJ asked, noticing the little crowd.

"JJ, help me! They're going to kill me!" Reid begged.

"What did you do?" JJ chuckled.

"He won't tell us what happened in Vegas!" Garcia responded.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." JJ pointed out.

"But he's been all secretive! I can't take it anymore!" Morgan replied.

"You're all trying to kill Reid again? It's only 8:30. What did he do?" Rossi wondered, joining the group.

"Rossi! Morgan has this possessed look in his eyes! Help me!" Reid shouted.

"He came back from Vegas being so secretive!" Prentiss told Rossi.

"That reminds me, I came back because Hotch said we had a case." Reid remembered.

"We don't. He just told you that because Strauss was breathing down his neck and he knew it would get you back." Rossi said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Why aren't up guys helping?" Reid yelled.

"Because, Reid, we want to know what happened." Hotch said. They all stared at him, wondering when he had showed up.

"It's creepy that you can do that." JJ informed him.

"Fine! I'll tell you guys what happened! But you can't freak out and murder me!" Reid gave up. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Well, you came into work all smiles and giggles and you won't tell us what happened! It's aggravating!" Prentiss answered.

"Ok, what happened in Vegas?" Hotch got to the point.

"Ally and I may or may not have… got married." Reid whispered.

"You did _what_?" Morgan demanded.

"Ally and I eloped." Reid said, louder. The team looked at one another in shock. The man, whose version of something crazy was staying up all night watching Star Trek, had eloped?

"I don't believe you." Morgan announced. Reid pulled the gold wedding band out of his pocket.

"It was Ally's great-grandfather's" Reid explained.

"You mean you actually got married?" JJ said, shocked.

"Yes, last night in Vegas."

"You….eloped?" Garcia exclaimed. Reid cringed. He was about to endure the wrath of Garcia.

"It was Ally's idea!" Reid told her.

"I don't care whose idea it was! You got married and I wasn't there!" Garcia cried.

"If it helps, Ally wants to renew our vows in a year or whenever, so you can plan that." Reid offered.

"Though it helps, Sweet Cheeks, I'm still livid." Garcia stated.

"I second that." Prentiss added.

"As do I." JJ said.

"Man, you've gotten yourself in some serious trouble with the BAU ladies. Please tell me you have pictures to help calm them down?" Morgan hoped.

"Actually, I do have a few pictures with me. The priest took them." Reid grinned.

"Sorry to break up this little pow-wow, but don't have work do get done?" Rossi remembered.

"Rossi has a good point, save the pictures for later. We can all have dinner at my place tonight. I'll call Haley and tell her." Hotch suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I'm also open for Haley's food." Morgan said, scratching his stomach.

"Don't we know." JJ laughed walking off.

"Oh, and Reid?" Hotch stopped.

Reid gulped and turned towards his boss, "Yes, sir?"

"I'm happy for you." Hotch smiled and walked away. Reid was flabbergasted. _Things are going crazy and it's not even noon yet, _Reid thought, grabbing his coffee.

A/N: Chapter eight is done.

So if you haven't noticed, this is set in season six but I really like Haley so in this story, she's alive and married to Hotch. =]

Hope you liked it!

Love, Sarah


	9. Just Can't Stay Away

I guess it's been a while since I've updated this story. But in my defense, I had horrible writer's block!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I really hope to someday own it though! 

Just Can't Stay Away

Despite being pregnant, Ally still managed to do her job. It wasn't too hard, considering she was only a journalist for a local newspaper, but some days it really wore her out. She had finally got done interviewing two former FBI agents when her phone began to buzz.

"Morgan?" Ally asked as she answered, surprised that Derek was calling her.

"Hey Als. We've got a problem." Derek told her. Ally was on her feet in an instant.

"What happened? Is it Spencer?" Ally demanded.

"It'd be better if I told you in person." Derek admitted.

"Oh no, he isn't dead, is he?" Ally whispered.

"What? No, he's not dead." Derek laughed.

"Then what is it?" Ally shouted, receiving some odd looks.

"He was shot in the shoulder. It's nothing too serious. They took him in for surgery a few minutes ago. He's going to be fine." Derek told her. Ally hung up and started gathering up her things.

"Is everything ok?" The male whom she was interviewing asked.

"My husband just got shot." Ally stated.

"That's horrible. We can drop you off at the hospital" The female offered.

"No, thank you. I need to get there. He's in surgery now. He just can't stay away from trouble." Ally scoffed.

"There was an agent on the team we were on that was like that." The male laughed.

"I wonder if he and my husband were friends." Ally joked. "Thank you for your time, I will send you each copies of the paper but right now I really have to get going. Hopefully Spencer is ok." The male and female former FBI agents exchanged looks that said _I wonder if that Spencer is the same one we knew._

"It was no problem. I hope your husband is ok." The female shook her hand. Ally ran out of the coffee shop and called a taxi. If she weren't pregnant and wearing heels, she would have no doubt run to the hospital.

Once inside the hospital, Ally spotted the BAU team and quickly jogged over.

"How is he? Is going to be ok?" Ally asked quickly.

"Ally, calm down. He's fine. Surgery didn't take too long. In fact, he should be waking up soon." Emily informed her.

"Where is his room?" Ally wondered. Hotch pointed to the room straight in front of them. "Thanks guys." And with that, Ally ran into his room.

Twenty minutes later, Reid slowly opened his eyes to his wife.

"Hey, what happened?" Reid asked, trying to sit up.

"Be careful. You got shot in the shoulder. You were in surgery for a little bit but you're fine now." Ally said soothingly. Reid nodded and closed his eyes before Ally smacked his leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Spencer asked.

"For getting shot, Einstein. Don't you ever do that to me again or I will kill you." Ally told her. Reid laughed and kissed her.

A/N: So it's a tad bit short, but hey it's better than nothing! Do not fear, I will update this and 'And It Shall Go On' this week.

Love, Sarah


	10. Nathaniel

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in quite some time! I'm such a slacker…. But have no fear! The long awaited chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds but sometimes I dream that I do.

The rest of the months of Ally's pregnancy had passed peacefully. Morgan had resorted to calling Nathaniel "Little Genius" much to Reid's annoyance.

Spencer and Ally were at home laying their bed when the time came. Reid was reading yet another parenting book and Ally was working on a crossword puzzle when she felt the same pain as she had felt just a few minutes ago.

"Spence?" Ally whispered.

"Yes?" Spencer said, not even looking up from his book.

"Spence, it's time." Ally muttered. The book slid from Reid's hand onto the bed.

"Time? As in time for the baby?" Reid freaked. Ally merely nodded. Reid's eyes widened and he ran towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Ally wondered.

"I'm getting you a glass of water. And then I'll get the go-bag." Reid responded, walking back. Ally was surprised at his calmness. However, Spencer's calmness didn't last long. Another contraction ripped through Ally's body causing her to scream, which in turn made Reid scream.

"I'll call the team, you go get the car!" Ally demanded through her teeth. Reid nodded and ran out of the room. Ally heard a crash and a muffled curse from the living room.

"We need a new lamp!" Reid announced before running out the front door. Ally shook her head; only Spencer would freak out to the point he ran into the lamp.

Quickly dialing Morgan she got herself up and put her shoes on. Thankfully Morgan picked up after the first two rings.

"Hey Mrs. Reid," Morgan joked. "What's up?"

"Derek, meet us at the hospital." Ally told him quickly.

"Is everything ok?" Derek was alarmed. He obviously didn't get that Ally was going into labor.

"'Little Genius' has decided to launch!" Ally shouted. Derek was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"For real?" Derek asked.

"No, for fake." Ally answered sarcastically. "Call everyone on the team. I need Spencer to stop freaking out and get up here."

"How bad is he freaking out?"

"He ran into the lamp and broke it. And he went out to get the car a few minutes ago and hasn't come up since." Ally informed him. Luckily, at that moment, Reid came bursting through the door.

"Sorry, I got in the wrong car." Reid muttered.

"Never mind Derek, I found him." Ally hung up. Spencer grabbed her coat and they were on their way.

/Criminal Minds/

"Morgan, how's she doing?" Prentiss asked, running into the waiting room.

"I don't know. I just got here." Morgan pointed out

"Where is everyone?" Prentiss wondered, noticing that they were the only two in the waiting room.

"Not here yet. Garcia was on a date with Kevin when I called. JJ was feeding Henry. Hotch was at the park with Jack. And Rossi was writing part of his book." Morgan answered.

"It figures that everybody would be busy when baby Reid decided to enter the world." Prentiss mumbled.

"Well it's a Saturday afternoon." Morgan explained.

"And we had the day off." Rossi added, walking in. "How is she?"

"We don't know." Prentiss told him. "I've only been here for-" She was cut off by a loud scream coming from the room where Ally and Spencer were.

"That sounded painful." Morgan noted.

"I'm never having kids." Prentiss shook her head.

"Don't say that! They're like little miracles." JJ told her, joining the group, followed by Hotch and Garcia.

"How is my little Gingerbread Couple?" Garcia said, referring to Reid and Ally.

"Don't know." Morgan, Prentiss, and Rossi said simultaneously.

"I'm never sleeping with you again." Ally yelled from her room. The team could imagine Reid's face turn crimson red.

"That doesn't sound too good." Hotch observed.

"You think?" Rossi commented.

/Criminal Minds/

After many hours of painful labor, crying filled the room. Ally looked at Reid, both tearing up.

"Mr. Reid? Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Reid grinned and walked out over and cut the cord. The nurse handed him his son and Reid had tears streaming down his cheeks. Ally looked at them and gave a watery smile.

"Mrs. Reid? Would you like to hold your son?" Spencer asked, walking over to her. Ally held out her arms and took her son.

"Nathan." Ally breathed.

"He's so beautiful." Reid whispered.

"He's perfect." Ally observed.

/Criminal Minds/

Reid finally exited Ally's room and walked over to the very anxious team, who all stood when they noticed him coming their way.

"What's the news?" Hotch questioned.

"His name is Nathaniel Jason Reid. He is seven pounds 14 ounces, and 16 inches long." Reid told them excitedly. They all cheered and Reid received a kiss on the cheek from both Garcia and JJ.

"Can we see him?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, follow me." Reid led them to Ally's room and let them in. Ally was propped up on her bed with Nathan in her arms.

"Wow, Ally, he's so cute." Prentiss told her.

"Yeah, I know." Ally grinned.

"He's so adorable!" Garcia squealed.

"Yeah Kid, you did good." Morgan commented to Reid.

"Um, thank you?" Reid replied.

"Can I hold him?" Derek hoped.

"Just be careful. Wouldn't want his God-father to drop him." Ally laughed. Derek looked at her in surprise.

"I'm his God-father?"

"Well, yeah." Reid said.

"And Prentiss would you be his God-mother?" Ally asked.

"Guys, I'd be honored." Emily responded.

They all stayed for a while, just enjoying this moment for Reid and Ally. Reid looked around him. Derek and Emily were taking pictures with their God-son. Garcia and JJ were talking to Ally. Rossi and Hotch were talking among themselves. _How could it get better than this?_ Reid thought.

/Criminal Minds/

**A/N: Who is excited for the season finale? Me!  
Love, Sarah**


	11. Back To Work

Hello all! Man, it has been so long since I've updated! But have no fear, I haven't given up on this story, I was merely enjoying my wonderful (sort of.) summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I wouldn't mind owning it though, just sayin'.

Back To Work

It had been about a month since Nathan was born and Spencer was just returning to work, much to the joy of his teammates.

"Reid! I'm so happy you're back!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kid, I kind of missed you." Morgan told him, patting Reid on the back.

"Thanks guys." Reid responded, blushing a little.

"How's that sweet little Godson of mine?" Prentiss wondered.

"Well when I left home, Ally was rocking him and playing a classical music CD, so I'm sure he's just fine. Hey, did you know that playing classical music will increase a baby's intelligence?" Reid stated.

"Good old Reid, quoting random facts." Morgan laughed. A sudden rush of color, known as Garcia, grabbed Reid and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Garcia." Reid said, laughing.

"I missed you, Sweet Cheeks. Things at work just haven't been the same without you!" Garcia replied. "I didn't learn little facts; we've saved a lot of sugar. It just wasn't right!"

"Sorry Garcia." Reid apologized, grinning. "Speaking of sugar is there any coffee brewed. I was up with Nathan last night."

"I made a pot of coffee just for you." Garcia responded.

"She even made you and Ally cookies." Prentiss spoke up. Morgan shook his head.

"You'd think she hadn't seen you in like a year." Morgan muttered.

"A month is a long time, Derek." Garcia reminded him.

"Whatever you say, Baby Girl." Morgan agreed. While Reid had missed the usual bickering between his co-workers, he decided to seek some quiet (and coffee) in the break room. However, once he got there JJ and Rossi, who were getting themselves some coffee, spotted him.

"Reid! It's good to have you back!" JJ said before pecking him on the cheek.

"That it is." Rossi agreed. "We've had to use Google instead of just being able to ask you something."

"I'm sorry?" Reid chuckled.

"Coming to get some coffee, I'm guessing." JJ guessed.

"Yeah, Nathan was fussy last night." Reid explained.

"Yet another reason I'm never having kids." Rossi murmured.

"Well, that and you can't actually keep a marriage." Hotch added, coming into the break room.

"Aaron, I'm hurt. Wife number two lasted pretty long." Rossi feigned hurt.

"Depends on your definition of 'long'." Hotch shot back. "We have a case."

"Shoot." JJ whispered, walking towards her office.

"Sorry to ruin your first day back, Reid." Rossi told Reid before walking to the conference room.

"Just another day at work." Reid grinned, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

A/N: So it's kind of short, but I was lucky enough to be able to write this much. For some reason, Tuesdays are extremely crazy for me. Strange…

**Spoilers for Season Seven! I'm so excited for this season! Both JJ and Prentiss are going to be back! And I heard that Reid explores his past- specifically his previous drug use. Also, when Prentiss returns, Reid is going to feel really betrayed (but hey, can you blame him?).

Love,

Sarah


End file.
